Tailgater
The Obey Tailgater is a high-performance, executive saloon/ sedan, that appears in Grand Theft Auto V. Design This executive saloon/sedan features styling elements that have been inspired by the C6 Audi A6 for the greenhouse area, and the D4 Audi A8 for the headlamp units, grille, lower body bulge and ten-spoke wheels. However, the quarter panel bulges appeared to have been inspired by the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X.The rear end of the vehicle mostly draws its inspiration from the B7 Audi A4. The taillights were inspired by the FG Ford Falcon The front end of the car features a dominant grille which decreases in width as it gets closer to the lower edge of the bumper, unlike Audi models, this grille only occupies the upper half of the front face. This grille has rounded chrome edges and two horizontal chrome strips. Either side of this grille, the headlamp units have sharp edges and multiple geometric LED formations. The line for the top edge of the headlamp units coincides with a line for the quarter panel bulge above the wheel arch. Above the headlights an elevation line for the bonnet/ hood runs from the inner-top corner of the headlight unit to its corresponding windscreen corner. Directly below the grille there is a shallow duct, shaped to continue in formation with the grille. Either side of this duct there are two ducts which are twice as tall as the central duct. These ducts are split by a horizontal strip of bodywork and close to the inner edge they have a circular fog-lamp. The main body area features a variety of curves. Close to the base of the body there is a large bulge that spans almost the entire wheelbase. Above that, at around mid-body height, a straight line connects the front quarter bulge to the rear quarter bulge. Above the straight line, a curve that runs parallel with the lower edge of the windows is visible. The greenhouse features very thin B and C pillars, which appear to be covered by a polymer. The D pillars of the car are very long, with the intention of creating an elegant appearance. The rear quarter area features a bulge around the wheel arch similar to that found at the front. The car features split ten-spoke wheels, wrapped in low-profile tyres. Performance This car features disc brakes all around, with cross drilled brake rotors, matched to red, six piston brake calipers, mounted on the rear of the rotors. Overview Gallery Tailgater-GTA5-Front.png|Front quarter view of the Tailgater in GTA V. Tailgater-GTA5-Rear.png|Rear quarter view of the Tailgater in GTA V. Tailgater-GTAV-Epsilon.jpg|An Epsilon Program Equivalent of the Tailgater. TacobiteCar.jpg|An upgraded Tailgater. Locations GTA V * Parked in front of Michael's mansion in Rockford Hills. * Also, when the player switches to Michael, it will be parked on the street where Michael was. * At the end of Eye In The Sky, three Tailgaters will be left in the hangar, Franklin is instructed to take any of them, to drive away from the airport. * Franklin, may be seen driving a red example of the car after the main part of The Big Score (Obvious) is completed. * Offered as a choice of starting car for GTA Online. Trivia * This is the third vehicle in the entire Grand Theft Auto series to be inspired by Audi automobiles, after the Sindacco Argento and the 9F (which also makes its debut appearance on GTA V). * The name Tailgater is a reference to tailgating, the practice of driving a car close to the rear end of the car in front. This could also be a reference to the fact that Audi owners are notorious for tailgating other motorists in the US and UK. * The GPS in the middle of the console shows a map of Liberty City, this is because the interior model has been reused from GTA IV. * If the player modifies Michael's Tailgater, it will respawn still modified. This happens with Franklin's Buffalo and Bagger, Trevor's Bodhi, Tracey's Issi, and Amanda's Sentinel. * The default radio stations for the Tailgater are: ** GTA V: Los Santos Rock Radio or Vinewood Boulevard Radio. Notable Owners *Michael owns a black Tailgater throughout the first few missions of the game. However, following a series of incidents culminating with him taking drugs, Michael's family leaves him, and Jimmy takes his car with him. Michael then takes up driving a red Premier. It is returned to Michael later in the game by Jimmy but he has customised it with dollar wheels and a musical horn, in an attempt to make the car look "cooler" in his opinion. The player can customize Michael's car and it will stay like this when it respawns at Michael's. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:4-door sedans and coupes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Obey